


Classroom meeting

by 123Chickadee



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Chickadee/pseuds/123Chickadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either Pre or Post Guardians. Season one for Aoe. Alternate tag: If Shiemi didn't summon Nee but someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom meeting

The classroom's desks were pushed back as the students formed a semi-circle. Igor Neuhaus stared at the nine students that kept looking at each other with curious stares as Neuhaus handed out the pieces of paper with summoning circles. Bon kept his face neutral as Koneko smiled. Shima shrugged his shoulders and took a pace back. Izumo preened. Her fox familiars still standing by her side, chattering to themselves. Rin and Yukio exchanged glances as Shiemi raised her hand. 

“U-um excuse me, I'd like to try now.”

Neuhaus eyed her. “Very well. As I've said just activate the seal, just use a drop of your blood. Any words that come to mind will do. Remember, if you feel you are in any danger, tear up the paper at once.”

“Yes sir.”

Shiemi pricked her finger, a droplet of blood welling enough so that she could smear it onto the summoning paper. Her voice came through without any tremors and she hoped that she sounded polite enough to entice someone to come through.

“Come on boy, come out out. Please. I'm nice I promise.”

After a few moments the paper hissed and energy crackled as steam emerged from the paper. Shiemi spun around to look at the Okumura twins. Yukio smiled and Rin gave her the thumbs up. When she smiled at Izumo, the other girl shifted from foot to foot before flipping her hair behind her back with a roll of her eyes. 

A slow rumble of a groan redirected Shiemi's attention back to her summons. She gasped. A tall-very tall-tree like being stood in front of her. All the limbs were trunk-like, with thick roots twisting together to form arms and legs, even a head. Black beady eyes regarded her with what Shiemi dared to call curiosity, even kindness. Shiemi smiled and was rewarded with an answering grin. She reached up on her tip-toes to poke at a little leaf growing on the left shoulder. 

“Wow you're tall.” She giggled. “Hi. Nice to meet you, can we be friends?”

A deep rumbling laugh. Another broad smile. The leaf on the shoulder shuddered as a small bud appeared as it bloomed into a flower. Pink petals evenly spaced and long fingers plucked the flower off of the shoulder and handed it to Shiemi. The voice was just as deep as Shiemi supposed, but it was a friendly one. 

“I am Groot.”


End file.
